It never ends
by Bisquette
Summary: This is a vampire fiction, featuring AC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone Instead of waiting for my favourite authors to update their fics, I decide to satisfy myself by writing a vampire fic. of my own. Please do not expect too much from me. I am not a good writer nor a person full of brilliant story ideas. If anyone is waiting to read a good piece, I would suggest this is not a place to be in.**

Anything except for the story idea does not belong to me. They belong to Bandai and Fukuda.

A table of eight was fully occupied by a group of young women. It was lunch time. As usual, the cafeteria was packed with office workers in the building, located at 1010 Orchard Road. It is worth mentioning the address because of the rich history behind it. Do not be mistaken, the building itself has nothing special behind it. Well yes, it was designed by the infamous architect in Orb, but that's not the point. What is special is the actual site. Yes, 1010 Orchard Road... In these days, rarely anyone knows of its history, except for a few local historians. Modern people simply did not care about the past. Instead of looking back, they would rather spend more time on planning for their future.

Now back to the group of young women. They were enjoying each other's company. Who wouldn't? When the red hair lady, Lunamaria kept gossiping about people in the building.

"You know that new black hair lady from marketing? I heard that she gets the job through connection."

"Oh? That is not surprising. The first time I looked at her, I knew that she doesn't have quality. AND she seems to be very close with that silver hair manager."

"WHAT? That manager already has a fiancee."

The girls were lost in their own world, giggling about their 'new' discovery.

At that time, another young woman with a star-clip on her long pink hair approached to the table, but none of the girls were aware of her presence.

A fake cough brought the girls back to reality. 'Uh-oh, it's Meer Campbell' Lunamaria nervously thought. Meer was the supervisor of the girls. She really disliked the girls that worked for her, especially Lunamaria. To Meer, they were a group of non-productive workers with a big mouth. Meer really hated gossips.

"Hi girls! Have you all completed the urgent assignment I gave to you this morning?"

"Miss Campbell, could you give us one more day? We could not finish that much of work within one day." Lunamaria asked not daring to look at Meer.

"Well, Luna. If there is so little time, why don't you ladies hold the social gathering and start getting back to work? I'm pretty sure the other team would have completed it before five." Meer politely said to her. Despite how much she disliked those girls, Meer had to deal with her workers.

Meer walked away and grabbed a sandwich on her way out of the cafeteria.

"THAT bi CENSORED ! I swear she is picking on me." (Some people never learn)

"Don't be angry, Luna. If we don't finish work by five, we can all work overtime and get Meer in trouble." The green hair girl comforted her friend.

"You're right. I'll work 2x slower than usual to get back on that hag." Lunamaria said confidently.

"Forget about work, let's get back on our topic." Luna's red hair friend suggested.

"Oh, right. Did yo know that BCX is hiring people for communications officer?"

"Yeah, yeah... I heard that today is the last day they interview people."

"Um, excuse me miss." Just as Lunamaria was taking a bite of her pizza, she was tapped on the shoulder by someone.

With food in her mouth, Luna clumsily turned her head around and saw a blonde hair girl dressed with proper business suit.

"Hi. I am here for a job interview. There isn't anyone at the front desk, and I am lost. Could you please show me the way to BCX company?"

**Thank you very much for reading. I have nothing against Lunamaria. It's just that I think she is the best gundam girl to take the role. She seems to talk too much from time to time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Some characters are O.O.C. Sorry, I forgot to mention that in the first chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Am I supposed to say this for every chapter? Well, in case if anyone sues, **Gundam Seed doesn not belong to me**.

>

>

Monday morning of the following week, Lunamaria as usual rushed her way to the elevator.

_'Two minutes and five seconds to go. Ha, I am not going to be late if I catch this one.'_

"PLEASE WAIT!"

>

Just as she saw the door shuts in front of her very own eyes. "DARN! I AM LATE!"

Who would expect a worker like her to have punctuality? Actually NOT! Her only concern is Meer, who's going to lecture her like a typical mean middle-school teacher. At this point, you might ask why Meer does not fire her. Don't worry, it will be explained later.

Fortunately, It's Lunamaria's lucky day. Someone inside the elevator was kind to open the door.

In the speed of light, Lunamaria quickly walked in the elevator. "Phew, thanks... for holding... the door for me." Lunamaria looked down at the floor and gasped for oxygen.

>

"Your welcome. It's Cagalli by the way." Lunamaria moved her head up to see a blonde girl.

"Lunamaria, just call me Luna. Oh hey! Aren't you the girl who asked for direction last week?" Cagalli nodded with a smile.

"I am hired. This is my first day at work for BCX. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thanks again for the other day."

"Don't mention it. I work for NSDS which is two floors below you. Why don't you join me and my gang for lunch?"

"I would love to." _Not a bad start_ as Cagalli thought about making a new friend at work.

>

Nicol Amarfi welcomed his new employee. "Hello Cagalli. My name is Nicol Amarfi, the department head of Communications. Just call me Nicol. I prefer our workplace to be friendly and comfortable." Nicol spoke with a 'slightly' higher than normal voice.

"Nice to meet you, Nicol. I'm pretty sure that I will feel comfortable in no time with such down-to-earth employer like you." Cagalli replied.

"Hahaha" Nicol covered his mouth when he laughed. "Let me introduce to you our big family. This is Milly, the secretary."

"Please to meet you, Milly."

"Same here. Feel free to ask me questions if you are not sure of something."

Then, each worker gave a brief self-introduction to Cagalli. She was set for her first day at work.

>

>

"Fellas, I just receive a call from our head office. We will be responsible for arranging a tour for our valuable stockholders here at Orchard City. As a result, our department will first conduct a thorough research on the city's best tourist area. Cagalli, since you are the newbie, you'll be responsible for the boring part. Look up all possible places, anywhere that could make their trip to be a remarkable experience." Nicol brushed his hair with one hand, and for a split sceond, it reveals heart-shaped earring.

"Not a problem. I'll try to look for some fun sites." Cagalli felt a bit uneasy. She did not want to come up a conclusion. Afterall, it's not even her business. Cagalli quickly swiped that thought out of her mind.

>

>

"Hey, Cagalli!"

Cagalli looked back and saw Lunamaria heading for her.

"Hi Luna. What's up?"

"You totally forgot our lunch appointment yesterday! Is work keeping you busy?"

"Oh, I am very sorry, Luna. I have to find interesting local attractions for the company's stockholders. Let me make it up to you today. My treat, k?"

"Oh forget about it. If work is keeping you, it doesn't have to be during the day. Let's go for dinner. Your treat, k?"

"Alright, wait for me at the lobby around 6. I don't know how long it will take at the Butterfly Conservatory."

"You mean, you get to go out office and have fun for the rest of the day?"

"What do you mean? I have work to do."

"Anyhow, it sounds interesting. I am coming with you."

Before Cagalli said a word, Lunamaria already pulled her out of the building and went into a taxi.


End file.
